The Rust Commons East
The Rust Commons East is the eastern portion of The Rust Commons. It is composed of twisting canyons, rocky outcrops and ravines as well as piles of debris and pools of water. Rust Commons East is divided into two sections separated by a large canyon that is spanned by northern and southern drawbridges. The player can only access the eastern portion after completing several missions. (See Notes.) Rust Commons East is bordered on the west by Rust Commons West. Its southern border is a large body of water. Inhabitants Notable Friendlies *Claptrap *Hudson Johns *Stance Von Kofsky *Taylor Kobb (before Jaynistown: Cleaning Up Your Mess) Notable Enemies *Helob *Jaynis Kobb (during Jaynistown: A Brother's Love) *Taylor Kobb (after Jaynistown: Cleaning Up Your Mess) *Widowmaker *Slither Common Enemies *Bandit *Scythid *Spiderant Points of Interest The Cauldron Jaynistown The Locks This is the entry way to Krom's Canyon. It appears to have been a lock for boat traffic, although there is very little water remaining here. This area features in: Scavenger: Shotgun Middle of Nowhere North Drawbridge The northern drawbridge. There is a small bandit encampment just before reaching the bridge. North Ridge Located along the western side of Rust Commons East, and south of the Underpass. This is one of the two satellite stations that were part of the Dahl Corporation's network which has been taken over by bandits since Dahl left the planet. Overlook The Overlook is located in the eastern portions of the Rust Commons East and is only accessible after the drawbridges are lowered. It is located just north of Jaynistown and, as the name implies, overlooks a large portion of Rust Commons East. This is the location of one of the satellite stations. Old Lynne Abbey Old Lynne Abbey is accessible once the drawbridges are lowered. It is located just south after crossing the northern drawbridge. It is currently being used by a bandit cult. Outpost Scraple Outpost Scraple is a New-U outpost on the road near Old Lynne Abbey. South Drawbridge This is the area around the southern transition point to Rust Commons West and, aptly enough, the southernmost of the two large drawbridges. The only area of interest here is a Catch-A-Ride station. The South Drawbridge connects to Jaynistown. The Claptrap which operates the drawbridges is located at the southern drawbridge. The Trashy Knoll Located in the northernmost part of Rust Commons East. The Underpass - East This is the east end of the Underpass accessed from Rust Commons West. The only area of interest here is a Catch-A-Ride station. Just east of the transition point is a former store and bus stop, now a bandit camp. There is a weapon vendor there as well as a white chest on the roof. Missions Weapon Crates BL1 Rust Commons East Chests Complete Guide Notes *The western half of Rust Commons East becomes accessible during Seek Out Tannis after the Claptrap at New Haven's east gate has been talked to. *The eastern half of Rust Commons East becomes accessible during Jaynistown: Secret Rendezvous after the South Drawbridge Claptrap has been talked to. Trivia *Along the wall to the north of the Trashy Noll entrance, there is a large gap in the ground that characters can fall through. Characters will land on a surface below the map at this point, and from there can explore a large--albeit mostly empty--area outside of the map. Characters who fall off of this surface and below the map may see light blue boxes floating in the void. This has been fixed in the Enhanced version. fr:Rust Commons East ru:Rust Commons East uk:Східні Іржавини